The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electrostatic copier provided with a transfer belt unit which supports and conveys a transfer sheet electrostatically, transfers a toner image formed on an image carrier onto the transfer sheet, and conveys the transfer sheet to a fixing means.